


The Scorpion And The Turtle

by art_lover



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Violence, Vis a Vis el Oasis, Zurena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_lover/pseuds/art_lover
Summary: Macarena was sick of it. Zulema, the van, their fights, living like this. Everything. But maybe the worst thing was Zulema's indifference after the night they slept together.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 37
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction (although I've been reading others for more than a decade xD). English isn't my first language so try to ignore any mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Macarena was sick of it. Zulema, the van, their fights, living like this. Everything. But maybe the worst thing was Zulema's indifference after the night they slept together. How could she still be so cold and act like it didn't mean anything? Of course, she didn't expect that they would fall in love with each other but she would appreciate if she would at least talk to her about it. But no. The brunette doesn't even blink differently when she is around. They barely talk, apart from the times they have to arrange a heist. She never smiles. Not even when Maca is trying to make a stupid joke.  
In a weird way, she misses the person that gave her a Christmas gift that night. Like Zulema was transformed into a different woman just for a few moments and just for Maca. But none of it matters now. Because whatever happened, it didn't have a special meaning. Macarena gets angry with herself when she remembers that night and the mistakes she made. Not about killing those men. That wasn't a mistake. But she shouldn't have let her guard down and allow them to come so close. She shouldn't have taken drugs. If she was being honest with herself she didn't want to get high to forget the murders. No. The main reason was that she wanted to seduce Zulema. She would never admit it to another living soul but that was the truth. She wanted to seduce her the moment they took their photo together. She doesn't know why, but she just felt the need to touch her, to kiss her, to make her scream her name. And being high would have just made everything easier. Because whatever would happen it didn't necessarily mean that their cohabitation would be destroyed. It was like a video game. You could lose but the morning you could start from your last checkpoint. However, in the end, she didn't want to go back to the checkpoint, because for her, things weren't the same.  
Macarena just wanted to get away from her. She wasn't in love but still she didn't like seeing every day those predatory eyes barely paying any attention to her. That's why she would spend her nights as far away as she could. She would go drinking,dancing,making out but never having sex. She wasn't in the mood even if it's been a couple months since she slept with Zulema. Surely, Maca knew that this couldn't keep going anymore. She wouldn't speak with the brunette about it. One day she would simply announce that she is leaving this life. Just like that. Without any explanation. Not that Zulema would ever ask her for one.

* * *

"This is so fucking annoying" Zulema thought. She was frustrated because she kept thinking about the night she spent with Maca two months ago. Of course she would never admit it, not even to herself and she would never mention it again. "Why? Why my mind keeps bringing it up to me? Like it was something important? Like I want to do it again?" she was wondering. She wasn't interested in girls and she was sure of that. She's slept with a few over the years but it was only to satisfy some of her urges when no man was available. So, why she can't get over that night? "It's because being sick has made you weak and a fool!" her self in a yellow suit said. She closed her eyes trying to make her go away but with no result. As time goes by her hallucinations are getting worse. Well it seems being free isn't as fun as it used to be.  
It was night and she was on the roof of their van, smoking as usual. She was feeling angry but she didn't know why. Maybe because Maca was out again,having fun with strangers when they could have fun together. Somehow this thought make her more angry with herself than with rubia. A few moments later a shadow was approaching. She felt unease until she recognised the blonde hair and the old jeans. Maca was coming back home and from the way she was walking it was obvious that she was drunk. She was stumbling a little bit and laughing alone. Watching this sight she felt angry again. Well, maybe she was starting to have rage issues in the last months of her life.  
“Heyyyyyy!” Macarena screamed as she was getting closer. “Good night!I am going to sleep. I am just soooo tired. We'll talk in the morning.” she said with a huge smile on her face and got inside the caravan. Zulema didn't answer. Why even her words make her feel upset? Maybe the fact that Maca had a good time while she was alone and tortured by her own mind? Maybe the fact that Maca didn't seem to notice that she was unwell? Maybe the fact that she is going to be dead soon but rubia will be alive and happy? Maybe the fact that all these speculations meant she had feelings that she never felt before for anyone? She waited a few moments before putting out her cigarette. She wanted to go to sleep but not yet because she didn't want to see Maca again today, for god knows what reason.  
She walked in the van and there was silence. That's strange because usually rubia snorts a little bit. She looked towards her bed to make sure everything is alright, more out of habit less out of concern. At least that's what she tells herself. She saw Macarena laying on bed but with her eyes wide open looking at the ceiling. “Why aren't you asleep yet? You said you were tired.” Zulema asked her while undressing and heading to her own bed. “I don't know. I guess I am worried about a few things.” she answered with a voice almost as a whisper. “What things rubia?” Zulema wondered and she came closer to her. “Nothing important. I would rather try to sleep now.”. This answer made her wanna go and lie next to Maca. Just lie there. She believed that being close to each other just for the night would made them both feel better. But hell no. There is no way she would ever be that vulnerable with someone. Not even when they had sex they didn't share their bed after. “Night” she said abruptly and jumped in her own bed. The night was cold,so she held the blanket tightly around her body and for a moment just for a moment she wished that the blanked would be Maca's body. She quickly pushed the thought away. Stupid illness has taken control of everything as it seems.


	2. Chapter 2

Macarena was sitting on a chair next to their caravan, just looking at the reflection of the moon on the lake and sighing heavily with exasperation. It's been a few days since their last heist and she was still upset. Well, the truth is that there was an emotionally charged atmosphere in the van for many weeks now. But things went completely wrong recently because they had a fight during the robbery. Fortunately, they weren't seriously hurt, if you exclude their pride. It was the first time that their weird dynamic caused problems to “their job”. As it seems, the tension from New Year's Eve has been building up and in the end it was their plan that exploded. Maca was still blaming Zulema for everything. If the brunette wasn't so stubborn and domineering all the time, then they wouldn't get into a fight about trivial things while risking their freedom. She was angry with her and angry with her own self. “She would never even apologize to me. I could be dead because of her and she couldn't care less. A few more missions and I am out. I will leave everything behind me. The criminal life. The adrenaline rushes. Her.” she was thinking determinedly. She really wanted to believe that when the time was right she would find the strength to leave.  
Zulema was standing in front of the mirror. She raised her shirt and looked at her injuries. Some bruises, nothing serious but still it was annoying that because of Maca she got hurt. And it wasn't just her body, her mind was damaged too after their last heist. “Of course she needed to argue with you. Of course she wanted to defy you. Of course she tried to get on your nerves, like she did all the time these last few months. Doesn't this idiot know what it's more important?” a familiar voice asked her. The pills didn't seem to make a difference. Her alter ego from when she was a prisoner appears almost everyday nowadays and her hallucinations are so hard to ignore. “STOP IT!” She shouted loudly but she knew there wasn't really anyone there. She looked at herself on the mirror and she felt exhausted,tense and furious with everyone and everything. With her own short life. Mostly though, with puta rubia. Why she was spending her last precious, breathing moments with her? And why she can't think anyone else she would rather spend them with? Fuck it. “I don't know what little is left for me to experience, but whatever it is, I fucking want it all. I want every single thing I can get and I'm gonna take it. I won't let anyone get in my way.” she thought to herself, her blood boiling in her veins. And she picked up a knife.

* * *

Macarena thought she heard Zulema scream “Stop it” and immediately felt worried. After what happened the evening before New Year's Eve she was never completely relaxed. She waited a few moments to make sure that everything was alright. She didn't hear anything suspicious but she knew she wouldn't get rid of this uneasy feeling if she wasn't sure that Zulema is ok. She stood up and carefully approached their van. She could hear anxious footsteps from inside but she knew those footsteps. She couldn't mistake the sound that make those enormous boots the brunette usually wears. Relief. “ Why is she nervously walking back and forth though?” she wondered, so she opened the door. Macarena couldn't really understand what was going on. Zulema was wandering inside the caravan,smiling and holding a knife, which she seemed to randomly stab it in various places of their home. With a quick look she realized that she had her way with the countertop,the pillows and currently the chair. “What are you doing exactly? If you were bored of our stuff we could just throw them away, you know?” she asked her, now more annoyed than worried. The other woman plainly looked at her for a few moments and then gave her a half smile. She could feel that something was wrong with that. Something just felt off.   
“Have you heard about the story with the scorpion and the turtle?” Zulema wanted to know. “What?” was the only word Maca said. The brunette smirked. “So there is this story. Many know about it like the scorpion and the frog but I always preferred the one with the turtle. Sometimes they are friends, sometimes strangers. It takes place in a river or a lake. There are many versions but long story short, here's what happened. There is this happy, little turtle swimming at the lake. A lake like the one outside you spend hours watching. So, the turtle hears a scorpion calling for help. The scorpion isn't good at swimming so she asks for the turtle to carry her on her back. No, the turtle says, you will sting me and I'll drown. The scorpion laughs and reassures her that she wouldn't do that because then they would both just drown and that makes no sense. Well, as you can imagine the turtle agrees. However, halfway across the lake the scorpion gives the turtle a big sting, condemning them both. With her dying breathe the turtle asks the scorpion why she did that. It makes no sense. So, the scorpion answers that she couldn't help it, because it's in her nature. What do you think of that rubia?” Zulema wondered. “I think that's utter bullshit.” Maca answered calmly. The brunette chuckled. “Maybe it is rubia. Maybe it is. Do you know that when I first met you, you reminded me of a turtle? With your guard always up and so slow to learn how things work inside the prison.” It was mostly a statement and not a question. That's why Macarena didn't say anything. She remained silent and stared back at her scorpion. She had a bad feeling while she had been listening to that story. She could sense that there was a weird energy between them. A few moments passed and for the first time in the years living together, she felt afraid of the woman in front of her. Zulema's crooked smile disappeared, her lips were a thin line now. She raised her hand that was holding the knife and she pointed it at her. And then she started coming closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that it would better if this story was 4 chapters long and not 3, so there will be another update. This chapter is a little violent. I don't think that you really need a warning but I mention it just in case.

Zulema closed the distance between her and Maca with a few steps and she put the knife to her throat. She slowly pushed it just enough to make a little red dot appear on the blonde's neck. She didn't know exactly why she did that. She just wanted to make her feel as angry, frustrated and devastated as she was at that moment. She wanted her to be afraid of her life like she was afraid since she learned about her diagnosis. She wanted her to suffer like she has been suffering for months now. But she didn't want to hurt her, not really. Not much. Macarena didn't speak, she just placed her hand on top of hers and she tried to gently push the knife away. However, Zulema wouldn't allow it. “ Zulema, just stop it. Whatever it is you think you're doing right now. Stop it.” the blonde said. But there was no reaction. Silence. She simply stared deeply into her eyes that were only a few centimeters away from hers. And a few seconds later, the knife moved a little deeper into the skin. She could see two little red lines of blood forming on the blonde's neck, heading downwards to her shirt.

  
Maca was alarmed. She placed one hand on the blade and the other on Zulema's throat and started squeezing. It wasn't the blade that got her panicked the most though. It was the fact that she could now feel the other woman's pulse and her heartbeat was steady. She could feel her own heart like it was trying to get out of her chest, but Zulema's was just beating in a lazy, regular rhythm. How was it possible? This woman is a psychopath! “What is this? What are you doing? What do you think happened? That I betrayed you somehow? Are you going to try to kill me without even telling me what's wrong? Like you did with Casper?” Macarena asked in panic because she knew that the brunette was stronger than her and she doubted the possibility of overpowering her. But she was sure that her remark wouldn't go unnoticed. “Do you know what your problem is Maca? You always overestimate yourself. You always assume that you can go further than you are able to and that you can get away with anything. But guess what rubia? Sometimes you can't. Like when you were put in the washing machine for example.” Zulema answered angrily, coming even closer, making their noses almost touch. “Yeah, like you aren't the person who always trying to overstep the boundaries of anyone and anything!” Maca said sarcastically. She heard a gasp and the words “We are not the same, you moron!”.  
She couldn't understand what was going on. Her mind was working so fast, trying to find the right thing to say in order to make her take the knife away. She was so agitated that she couldn't think properly. So, she just said the first thing in that moment that inside her head sounded like a good idea. “Do you know what YOUR problem is Zulema? Your problem is that you hate yourself. You do. So much that you can't bear witnessing other people being in peace with themselves. You took so many things from me and STILL I am in a better place with myself than you're with yours. And you can't stand it. You got your freedom that you wanted so much but you are not content. And you will never be. Because people like you are only pleased when everybody is suffering along with them. If they don't? You make them suffer. People like you can't feel anything. You only care about the satisfaction of your own needs and to not appear weak in front of anyone. You're so AFRAID to show any weakness that when we slept together you acted like it didn't mean anything and you throw away OUR chance to share a life together. You d-” Maca was shouting but she had just stopped because she realized what she involuntarily confirmed. She wouldn't even be aware of what she said if she hadn't noticed the brunette's eyes. Especially, how bigger they had gotten with surprise.

  
Zulema didn't expect that. She couldn't imagine that the night they slept together was so important to Maca. That rubia would have thought of the possibility of spending her life with her. With her? Then why she didn't mention something? Why she was going out with strangers? More importantly though. Why Zulema herself felt thrilled with this possibility? For a moment she fantasized about a life where she is with Maca. They are older, they are lovers, they are criminals and they share everything together. There is no death waiting for her just around the next corner. No hallucinations. Somehow this idea feels more than alright. But her train of thought is disturbed by rubia's mumbling, “No. It's different. I didn't mean that. That's not what I was trying to s-”. Macarena had stopped talking again, but this time it was because Zulema's lips were crashing down on hers. She felt this irresistible need to kiss her. Even when they had sex on New Year's Eve, they didn't kiss. They did many things to each other but their lips had barely touched that night. Zulema didn't want to kiss her, because kissing, in a weird way, would have been more intimate than fucking. And being intimate with someone meant being vulnerable and she would have never allowed it. But right now, it's exactly this intimacy that she is craving for. That's why she let the knife fall on the floor. She had so much better things to do with her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Macarena had no idea how they went from fighting to kissing but she wouldn't complain about it. One moment she was scared that she could die tonight and the other she was against the wall and felt like she was never more alive. Some drops of blood had already stained her shirt and the wound on her neck was stinging a little bit but she couldn't care less. All her senses were heightened. She forcibly placed her left hand on Zulema's shoulder and the right at the nape of her neck. She was certain that her nails would leave marks there. The brunette was pressing her body against her own while her lips never leaving Maca's. One hand squeezing her breast and the other one trying to unbuckle her pants. She was sure that the other woman was feeling the same need as her. When Zulema's hand managed to reach her underwear and started rubbing her there, she inhaled deeply. She could feel a heat building up inside her. At the moment she couldn't help herself and she bit a little too hard the lips which were conquering her mouth. She heard a little moan and she could taste the blood. She didn't feel sorry at all. But then Zulema took a few steps back, leaving her hanging.  
For a moment Macarena was worried that whatever was happening between them it was over before even starting. However, the hungry look in the brunette's eyes and the little smug smile in the corner of her lips, made her expect more. And then Zulema took of her shirt and Maca gasped. Her torso was the remains of a battlefield. Last time she didn't have enough time to take a good look at her. Not only she was high and some details were blurred, but she was pretty sure that in comparison with herself, the brunette hadn't taken off all of her clothes and this realization just hit her. Now would be the first time to see her completely naked. There were many things to notice. She had forgotten about the time Zulema had made Casper give her a big burn scar in her abdomen in order to attempt to escape. There were some other scars in different shapes and sizes that she couldn't identify. And of course some recent bruises and cuts, a souvenir from their last heist. God that woman looked even sexier now, if that could be possible. “Nobody told you that it's not polite to stare, rubia?” the other woman asked with smugness in her voice.  
  


Zulema was feeling like her body would be overflowed with desire for the blonde in front of her. She knew that tomorrow she would have to think what all this meant, but tonight she just wanted her without any excuses. She looked at Maca and suddenly was bothered by how many clothes she was still wearing. This needed to change. She walked towards her and grabbed her shirt, pulling her closer. She kissed and licked her neck, where the knife had been a few minutes ago. She raised her head a little bit and whispered near her ear “Remove them.”. And then she felt Maca's hands pulling her towards the bed.

* * *

The sun's rays shined through the window. They were lying in bed together for the first time since they got their caravan. Zulema couldn't even remember the last time she felt so relaxed when someone else was so close to her. She couldn't even tell if she ever was so calm next to a lover. Not even with Hanbal. But she was peaceful now. The only thing that concerned her was the possibility of having a visit from her other self. The last thing she needed was a hallucination. That would be so awkward at a moment like that. Maybe she should mention something to Maca about it, although she didn't want to. If she did, then nothing would be the same. Maybe she will mention it indifferently at some random situation. Maybe she never will. Not until she doesn't need to. She knew though that she probably won't say a thing.  
  
Macarena was tired. She barely slept at all during the night. She was exhausted but blissful. Zulema was lying close to her. It wasn't like the last time when she had woken up in an empty bed. She could still remember how disappointed she had felt then when she had realized that the other woman didn't want to spend the night next to her. But now everything was different. “Maybe I won't need to run away from her. Maybe this life isn't so bad anymore. Maybe I could keep doing this until I grow old. Maybe I could keep doing her until my last breathe.” She thought to herself and a smirk was formed on her lips. “What's with that smile rubia? Are you having nasty thoughts again?” She heard a familiar voice asking her. “Well, what if I have?” Maca wondered. It was more a proposition than a question. She moved closer to the brunette and kissed her. Her hand was moving downwards Zulema's underwear when she stopped her. She raised an eyebrow at the brunette, but she had already started talking. “NOW she wants to talk?” she thought with a little displeasure.  
  
“Do you know that there is another end to that story?” Zulema asked. “Sorry what? What story?” Maca genuinely wondered. “Tsk,tsk. The story, rubia. The one about the scorpion and the turtle. You seriously are so distracted by your urges that you don't remember something that we discussed only a few hours ago?” Zulema commented playfully. The blonde woman snorted. “Oh! I see. This nonsense again. I hoped we could just forget it. I don't want to offend you but it's an awful story. I mean, come on. What is the moral in this anyway? That some people are inherently evil and they can't help themselves? Well, sorry, but I don't believe that.”. The brunette was smirking amused while listening to what Maca was saying. “Some people are rubia. Try not to judge by yourself. Well, anyway, in another version, the turtle survives the deadly sting thanks to her protective shell, but she is puzzled by the scorpion's behavior because they are old friends and she must have known that her sting would not penetrate the shell. The scorpion says that she did not act neither out of malice nor ingratitude, but it was simply an irresistible and non-selective urge to sting. The main difference in this version is the fact that the scorpion here does not expect to drown.” Zulema explained. “Well, I thought the story couldn't get any worse but you just proved me wrong with this version. Congratulations!” Macarena said sarcastically while clapping. “And just for your information, your aren't really a scorpion. And more importantly, I sure as hell am not a fucking turtle!” she added. Zulema couldn't help but laugh. It was only for a few seconds but she did. And then the blonde right next to her, smiled widely while she stared into her eyes.


End file.
